nuevas metas
by kaze in the face
Summary: después de acabar la 4 guerra ninja, naruto replanteo sus metas. ahora la pregunta es ¿que nuevas metas tiene naruto y como afectara estas su vida y la de los que lo rodean?, un poco simple el summary, pero denle una oportunidad puede que les agrade. Esto sera un naruharem


En esta historia no morirá óbito, además de que será unos de las personas que ayudaran a naruto junto con kakashi.

Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado.

Esto será un naruharem

¡No siendo más comensemos con esto!

Capítulo 1: próximo hokage y resurrección de clanes

Ya han pasado cerca de 6 meces de que la 4 cuarta guerra ninja acabara, en donde la alianza shinobi estaba recibiendo una ayuda de sasuke en conjunto con orchimaru, en donde sasuke prometió ser el próximo hokage para evitar que la aldea caiga en los errores del pasado, por otra parte naruto estaba feliz su amigo al parecer se había revindicado y ahora esteba luchando junto a él como antiguamente lo hacían, en donde con la colaboración de sasuke habían neutralizado a madara uchiha, en donde colaboro que óbito recapacitara gracias a nuestro héroe le digiera que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo que rin hubiese querido y que todavía estaba a tiempo para enmendar lo malo que cometió en todo este tiempo , pero paso algo que no se esperaron, que resucitara alguien peor y más fuerte que el propio madara este ser era una hermosa mujer llamada kaguya que era la mamá del sabio de los 6 caminos, esta asesino madara uchiha, para después atacar a la alianza ninja y toparse con naruto en donde mostro una gran cantidad de poder que dejo sorprendidos a todos los de la alianza para enfrascarse en una lucha con la hermosa mujer llamada kaguya, pero después de luchar 4 días seguidos y hablar un poco con ella sucedió un fenómeno extraño que era una luz cegadora que imposibilitaba la vista de la alianza ninja seguido de una gran estruendo y temblor, pero cuando lograron recuperar la vista solo pudieron mirar como naruto se encontraba desmayado en un gran cráter .

En estos 6 meces naruto era reconocido por toda la aldea y perseguido por un pequeño grupo de 5 fan-girl que adquirió sin querer después de la guerra, ahora naruto se encontraba en paz y tranquilo consigo mismo, gracias a barias cosas.

-primero: estaba feliz porque sasuke había vuelto a konoha y después con la ayuda de naruto lo dejaron integrarse al equipo 7 bajo la supervisión de kakashi

-segundo: aclaro las cosas con hinata diciendo que agradecía sus sentimientos pero el solo la consideraba una importante amiga y no como algo más, además de que no quería forzar las cosas por el temor de que en un futuro la pudiera lastimar de alguna manera, esta no entendió y se dijo para sí misma que iba a luchar por él ya que lo quería y creía tener una oportunidad de estar con naruto

-tercero: naruto hablo con sakura confesándole sus sentimientos, pero esta le dijo que lo sentía pero ella no sentía lo mismo por él y que todavía sentía algo por sasuke, a lo que resignado acepto el rechazo y decidió hacerse a un lado para que sus amigos fuesen felices

En estos momentos si nos dirigimos a un apartamento de konoha podemos mirar como duerme o ronca nuestro suertudo protagonista aunque la suerte no le acompañe en estos acontecimientos próximos (si quieren saber por qué lo digo esperen un poquito más)

Nuestro héroe dormía plácidamente cuando comienzan a tocar la puerta de su apartamento, pero al ver que no respondía siguieron tocando constantemente con golpes más fuertes casi tirando la puerta, ya con este estruendo el rubio se levanta de mala gana para abrir un poco la perilla y preguntar- si… =bostezo= que necesita …- dijo con pereza- naruto-sama la hokage lo solicita de inmediato-explico un ambu –umm… sebe de que se trata de casualidad- volvió a preguntar- no lose, con su permiso me retiro- dijo el ambu para saltar de techo en techo rumbo a un lugar desconocido, naruto serró la puerta y después se dirigió a la habitación con intenciones de seguir durmiendo cuando recordó que lo necesitaba la hokage- ¿para qué me necesitara oba-chan?- se dijo mentalmente- será una misión… no creo… umm… será que medara vacaciones porque las necesito…-se seguía preguntando entrando de nuevo a su cama-no creo ella es muy tacaña con eso…=bostezo= entonces para qué será?-se volvió a preguntar mientras se volvía a que dar dormido-algún… día se..re ho.. Kage- cuando su mente organizo todo y abrió los ojos de golpe gritando-¡ESO ES MINIMO HOY MEDARA LA RESPUESTA PARA EL PUESTO DE HOKAGE¡-entonces naruto en rápidos movimientos se alisto y salió de apartamento a toda prisa y muy entusiasmado.

en hokage- Torre La

En la oficina podemos ver a 6 personas, una sentada detrás de un escritorio acompañada de su asistente, que resultaban ser la hokage tsunade senju y su asistente shizune, al frente de estas se encontraban las 4 personas restantes, una era un joven de aproximadamente de 16 a 18 años de edad de piel blanca con una altura de 1.73 o 1.75 cm. De altura su color de cabello era negro como sus ojos con un rostro serio con la vestimenta de un chuunin de konoha este joven era sasuke uchiha al lado de este se encontraban 3 chicas hermosas de aproximadamente la misma edad del joven, una tenia cabello rosa con unos ojos verdes muy bellos con un cuerpo que sería inevitable si tuviera busto, la otra tenia cabello rubio con unos hermosos ojos azules con un buen cuerpo desarrollado y la última tenía un color de cabello como negro azulado con unos ojos color perla que hacían huego con su cabello y la pálida piel que tenia y por su vestimenta parecía lamas recatada de las jóvenes, y lo que tenían en común estas chicas era el sonrojo que tenían al estar cerca de aquel muchacho, los jóvenes ya tenían un tiempo de estar al frente de la hokage esperando un comunicado que aún no llegaba entonces uno decidió dar inicio a la charla- para que nos mandó a llamar hokage-sama- pregunto sasuke- es una decisión que necesitan saber que implica el destino de konoha- comunico la hokage- y a que esperamos maestra- pregunto esta vez sakura- aún falta una persona que no debe tardar en llegar- agrego shizune-de quien se trata shizune- pregunto ino-de naruto-respondió tsunade – que tiene que ver naruto-san en esto hokage-sama- pregunto hinata, provocando que todos alzarán una ceja por no tartamudear al pronunciar el nombre de naruto y que tampoco le colocara el "kun" como siempre lo hacía y lo que llamo la atención de tsunade y shizune era que cada vez que miraba a sasuke se sonrojara para ponerse también nerviosa y jugar con los dedos índice- es porque esto le concierne a él como a sasuke… cuando llegue lo sabrán- . –pero se está tardando, mínimo se le pego la costumbre de kakashi-sensei- dijo sakura- shizune te aseguraste de enviar un ambu para que le avisara-pregunto la hokage-si tsunade-sama- respondió- entonces por qué no llegara….enviare a otra par-pero no pudo terminar por que la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a naruto como responsable de abrir la puerta- ¡ABUELA ESTASLISTA PARA DARME EL PUESTO!-grito eufórico y alegre a la vez naruto-¡NARUTO QUE FORMADE LLEGAR ES ESA!- le respondo tsunade rápidamente al levantarse del escritorio de golpe- lo siento- susurro naruto- bueno como todos ya están reunidos procederé a dar las dos noticias las cua-pero no pudo terminar el enunciado la hokage porque la interrumpieron- abuela cuales 2 noticias y por qué están aquí sasuke, ino, sakura e hinata?- pregunto intrigado naruto- ¡naruto cállate que a eso iba!... bueno como decía la primera es que ya llego el nombre de la persona que será elegida como el 6hokage y la segú- pero tampoco pudo terminar por una interrupción de la misma persona-¡abuela tsunade quien será el próximo hokage! Y cuál es la segunda noti- pero no pudo concluir su pregunta porque gracias a una acción rápida esquivo un derechazo de la hokage arrodillándose pero no se fijó en que una rodilla de esta le impactaba la cara al agacharse, que lo mando a la pared, pero no pudo levantarse a tiempo para defenderse ya que recibió una lluvia de patadas y puños de la hokage en un intento de desahogarse de las interrupciones y la llegada tarde de naruto, después de 5 minuto de puños, patadas de la hokage y gritos de ayuda, arrepentimientos y piedad de parte de naruto se calmaron un poco las cosas- y a la próxima te ira peor naruto- sentencio la hokage a una masa amorfa de color naranja con negro y rojo ( el rojo de la sangre) que se creía que era naruto- bueno donde nos que damos?- pregunto tsunade- en la segunda noticia- respondo en tono serio sasuke- así.. como venía diciendo la segunda noticia se las diré después de la primera-dijo mirando a todos y en especial a la masa amorfa que quería replicar provocando que callara al instante- bueno hoy me llego el comunicado para el próximo hokage y está en esta carta de encuentre el nombre –dijo sacando 5 cartas selladas de un cajón del escritorio y escogiendo una procediendo a abrirla de inmediato para sacar un papel- el nombre del próximo hokage es…..- en la habitación todos permanecían callados esperando el nombre de su próximo hokage-es … a esta noes la carta… haber esta no es, esta tampoco…umm…no está.. bueno como venía diciendo el próximo hokage será sasuke felicidades- dijo como si nada la hokage sacando un gotón estilo anime en casi todos los presentes, en naruto este parecía una estatua a punto de romperse-¡felicidades sasuke-kun!- gritaron las chicas del lugar-hump ya lo suponía, lo siento dobe pero no hay nada que no pueda lograr y te toco contra mí no se podía hacer nada-dijo con arrogancia y prepotencia como si nada-…- naruto todavía seguía de estatua-" lo siento por ti naruto-kun, pero los de arriba solo querían a sasuke porque es un glorioso uchiha y querían prestigio"- era el pensamiento colectivo de tsunade y shizune- bueno ya se pueden retirar- . –maestra cual es la segunda noticia que nos iba a dar?- pregunto sakura con una gota de sudor en la frente por lo descuidada que era- la segunda noticia?... a ver cuál era... cual era... a sí que el consejo quiera reestablecer los clanes uchiha y uzumaki, ...Ten toma sasuke esto es tuyo- dijo cogiendo las 4 cartas restantes de enzima del escritorio- que es esto?- pregunto el azabache al recibir las cartas- son cartas de los clanes que pretenden casar a las herederas de estos clanes con tigo por ahora hay cuatro que son haruno, yamakata, hyuga y una hija de un gran comerciante de konoha-declaro tsunade mirándose en un espejo como si no fuera nada, esto provoco un sonrojo en las tres conuichis- claro tu decidirás con cuales te casaras, además pueden surgir propuestas de matrimonio con otros clanes que están por fuera de konoha o de otras aldeas ninjas para formar alianzas-declaro la hokage a su futuro relevo de que tenía barias opciones por elegir- claro esto también aplica para el clan uzumaki, entiendes naruto-y con esto concluyo tsunade-…..-al no escuchar respuesta repitió la pregunta –naruto ¿entiendes?- pero no escuchaba respuesta del rubio y eso lo hacía algo preocupante ya que era conocido que era un bulloso y estaba segura que iba a formar un berrinche por lo del hokage pero se mantenía quieto como una estatua ya preocupada por esto le hizo señas a shizune para que mirara si naruto estaba bien pero cuando la morocha iba llegando- ¡como que no voy a ser el próximo hokage, exijo una respuesta!- grito eufórico e iracundo, con esto se tranquilizó tsunade y su aprendiz para des pues explicar lo que quería el uzumaki- naruto esto fue decisión del consejo y el feudal y no pudimos hacer nada al respecto-aclaro la rubia-¡ si como no, siempre es lo mismo, todo es sasuke, sasuke, yo me merezco el puesto mucho más que sasuke y usted lo sabe!-grito de nuevo el rubio fuera de sus casillas-cálmate dobe y acepta la derrota además desde el inicio se sabía que el puesto iba a ser mío y entre los dos sabemos que este puesto es mucho para ti-hablo sasuke con superioridad y arrogancia haciendo que naruto apretara los puños con fuerza y le lanzara una mirada asesina-lo que dice sasuke-kun es cierto naruto, no tenías oportunidad contra el-dijo ino-además el cargo es mucho para ti comprende eso naruto-hablo sakura- naruto-san todos sabemos el sueño que tenías, pero todos también sabíamos que este cargo es mucho para ti-dijo hinata sorprendiendo a todos porque creían que ella sería la única en apoyar a naruto pero no fue así, tras esos comentarios naruto se puso de varios colores por la rabia que sentía en esos momento, al darse de cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo la rubia mayor decidió interponerse para que no se formara un pleito en el despacho hokage-¡cálmense todos!- hablo con voz de mando la rubia-naruto entiende que así lo decidieron los altos mandos y no hay marcha atrás-dijo tsunade tratado de calmar a naruto pero fue en vano-¡si como no, mejor me largo!- tras haber dicho esto salió del despacho serrando la puerta bruscamente y vuelto una fiera, después de esto hubo un silencio incómodo para que halara de nuevo la rubia mayor-chicas las mande a llamar para que superan lo que decidieron sus clanes y puedan revertir el pedido silo apetecen esta decisión está en sus manos piénselo bien que la unión es para el resto de sus vidas, entendieron- pregunto tsunade- si tsunade-sama-respondieron las tres al unísono-bueno eso era todo se pueden retirar- al decir esto todos salieron, entonces la rubia dirigió su mirada a shizune que se notaba preocupada-se cómo te sientes shizune "a mí también me dolió como me miraba y también siento un dolor en el pecho"-comento y pensó la hokage-que ara tsunade-sama- pregunto preocupada la asistente-manda a llamar a kakashi y óbito para que hablen con el-dijo la jefe de la aldea-¿óbito?-pregunto un poco incrédula-sí, sé que suena raro pero, después de naruto hablara con él en la guerra y aunque él está bajo vigilancia ambu él y naruto son muy buenos amigos junto con kakashi y sé que entre los dos lo podrán convencer de no hacer alguna estupidez-al acabar de decir esto shizune mando a llamar a kakashi y obito.

Después de 15 minutos llegaron ambos personajes hablando del peculiar libro de portadas naranja que venían leyendo, al llegar la hokage les comunico el asunto del puesto de hokage diciendo que sasuke sería el sucesor produciendo una desaprobación de ambos sujetos-esa es una mala elección, sasuke no está hecho para ser hokage y todos sabemos eso y noes por nuestra maldición como uchiha que somos- hablo obito de forma seria-también pienso lo mismo además del esfuerzo que a echo por esta aldea él se merecía el puesto como lo paso con sensei en su momento- dijo kakashi de tono serio, después de uno comentarios más tsunade dijo lo de restauración de clanes junto con poligamia, los ojos de ambos ninjas brillaron como nunca, en donde obito pregunto que si el también participaba en ese programa al ser uno de los dos últimos uchiha y kakashi se le unió diciendo que si él también podría participar por tener un ojo con saringan, en donde la hokage con una vena en la frente por tales comentarios les pego a ambos un coscorrón en la cabeza y después jugarles una broma diciendo- quien sabe hasta de pronto podrían participar, lo pensare si me hacen el favor de convencer a naruto-kun de que no haga una idiotez, lo pensare-dijo esto sin darse de cuenta de cómo llamo a naruto, esto produjo que kakashi alzara una ceja para después ponerse contento por lo que dijo la jefa de la aldea, con estos ánimos por las nubes los dos hombres salieron a buscar a naruto ya planeando como iban a ser sus vidas de ahora en adelante, dejando a una tsunade sonriendo de mara tenebrosa para después decir- ja pobres ilusos…umm….-para luego pensar en algo que la hiso sonreír mucho mas de manera maléfica-aunque no sería tan malo y así poder castigar a sasuke por medio de esto podre reducir su número de esposas como castigo de creerse superior a mi naruto-kun… hip…-si tsunade esta ebria y no se daba cuente como llamaba a naruto.

En el campo de entrenamiento numero 7 encontramos a un rubio recostado con la grimas en los ojos tratando de decir algo pero el llanto no lo dejaba –porque…snif…porque…snif…si…snif…solo…-y seguía llorando, cuando a lo lejos se escucha que lo llamaban de manera eufórica combinada con alegría-¡naruto!- este al voltear solo puede ver una estela de humo donde veía en dos borrones uno de color negro y el otro de color plateado-¡naruto!-volvían a decir, este sé queda mirando los dos borrones tratando de identificar quienes eran, cuando ya estaban muy cerca los logro identificar uno era su nuevo y muy buen amigo obito acompañado de su sensei donde a ambos se les podía ver estrellas en los y sangre saliendo de la nariz con unas caras muy felices en el rostro de ambos- sí que pasa obito, kakashi-sens- pero no pudo terminar por que lo atropellaron de la rapidez que llevaban dejando a un pobre naruto pisoteado con marcas de zapatos sobre el cuerpo-que paso… alguien anoto la matricu- pero tampoco pudo terminar porque lo agarro obito del cuello de la camisa para después decir-¡naruto no lo hagas te lo suplico por favor no lo hagas, recapacita!- decía mientras lo zarandeaba de un lugar a otro y lo cacheteaba para después soltarlo de golpe- que pa-trato de decir pero esta vez fue kakashi quien lo zarandeaba y cacheteaba diciendo-¡ vamos naruto no lo hagas solo por ti, tan bien hazlo por nosotros!- dijo para después ser agarrado por obito y kakashi al tiempo para después decir de manera eufórica-¡si no haces una estupidez todos podremos vivir en un paraíso lleno de hermosas ángeles, te lo rogamos DEJANOS VIVIR ESE PARAISO NARUTO-SAMA!-concluyeron al mismo tiempo y soltando a naruto cayendo de forma brusca al suelo, después de unos segundos donde kakashi y obito caminaban de forma rápida para calmar la felicidad y emoción de pensar que habían cumplido el objetivo, mientras esto pasaba naruto se levantó se limpió el polvo y acomodo la ropa para después mirar a su sensei y amigo a la cara y proceder hablar-¡QUE LES PASA PORQUE ME SARANDEAN, GOLPEAN Y GRITAN SIN JUSTIFICACION ALGUNA!-bueno más bien fue un grito lo que les dio a estos, ya más calmados comenzaron a hablar-bueno es que tsunade nos habló lo del puesto hokage y de la restauración de los clanes- dijo obito en esto último lo dijo con emoción y ansia- entonces tsunade nos pidió que viéramos si te encontrabas bien, además de pedirnos que no hicieras alguna tontería como abandonar la aldea o volverte un emo vengador-dijo kakashi. En alguna parte de la aldea vemos a sasuke caminando junto a tres chicas cuando de repente estornuda-s-salud s-sasuke-k-kun-dijo una tímida peli azul-de seguro que alguien de be de estar hablando de lo grandioso que eres sasuke-kun- hablo una peli rozada-brillante deducción fuentecita-dijo de manera irónica una rubia-"como hare para salir de este maldito embrollo de restauración de clanes"- pensaba preocupado.

En el campo de entrenamiento 7 vemos a un kakashi y obito preocupados porque al haberle recordado a naruto del puesto hokage y lo del clan, este comenzó a llorar-tranquilo naruto entendemos cómo te sientes pero no es motivo para que llores de esa manera-dijo kakashi-lo que dice kakashi es cierto, pero no estás solo, nosotros tus verdaderos amigos y senseis te apoyamos, puedes contar con nosotros cuando quieras-dijo obito tratando de apaciguar el dolor que sentía en esos momentos naruto-no… no lo entienden…snif….ustedes no entienden como me cientos en estos momentos-dijo naruto a kakashi y el ex-akatsuki- claro que te entendemos, en estos momentos te debes de sentirte ultrajado, usado, humillado y olvidado al pensar que tus amigos te abandonaron cuando más lo necesitabas- dijo obito recordando el pasado del que pudo salir gracias a naruto- lo siento obito- menciono kakashi pidiendo disculpas a su mejor amigo- tranquilo kakashi ya lo supere gracias a este rubio de aquí que está llorando como una niña- le comunico al peli-plateado dando a entender que lo había perdonado y a la vez tratando de provocar a naruto- no definitivamente no lo entienden, porque así no me siento en estos momentos-dijo naruto ya más calmado de tanto llorar- si no es así entonces como te sientes en estos momentos- pregunto kakashi intrigado-me siento feliz- dijo el rubio dejando sorprendidos a los dos presentes- feliz dices, entonces explícanos porque motivo has estado llorando y por tanto tiempo-pregunto kakashi –porque eran lágrimas de felicidad –respondió como si nada- entonces ¿porque llorabas de felicidad?- pregunto esta vez obito no entendiendo a su salvador, ya que savia que el sueño de naruto era ser hokage y al haberlo rechazado el consejo y feudal para dar el lugar a otro que no merecía el puesto sería lo más seguro que quisiera venganza, naruto bajo la cabeza al escuchar la pregunta echa por obito para des pues decir- lloraba de felicidad porque podre restaurar mi clan y llevarlo a la grandeza- decía llorando pero sin ninguna razón pervertida sorprendiendo a kakashi y óbito, pero no esperaban lo siguiente que iba a decir naruto- y también podre tener mucha compañía, sería una gran familia donde los más cercanos al clan uzumaki seria las familias de mis senseis y por supuesto de mi buen amigo obito uno de los más grandes uchiha que he podido conocer – concluyo naruto con una gran sonrisa en la cara dejando sorprendidos a su sensei y amigo-para poder cumplir estas dos metas necesitare que me acompañen a un viaje de 3 años donde entrenaremos para poder seguir protegiendo el mundo y si estamos de buenas podrán conseguir parejas para su clan ¿cierto kakashi-sensei y obito? – dijo mirando de manera acusadora dando a entender que el savia del plan que habían hecho con la hokage hace pocos minutos- y tú que piensas hacer naruto tú no puedes formar solo el clan, necesitaras parejas por lo menos unas 5 o 6- dijo kakashi tratando de desviar el tema a naruto- por eso es el viaje de entrenamiento de 3 años, que será para hacernos más fuertes para poder proteger a nuestros seres queridos y nosotros mismos para que todos ellos nunca lleguen a sufrir como lo hicimos nosotros ¿cierto?-pauso unos segundos-después de que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para poder protegerlos, en ese momento pensare en mis futuras parejas y resurrección del clan-entonces los miro por unos segundos para preguntar-¿cuento con ustedes dos? –dijo mirando a los dos hombres al frente de el -¡cuenta con nosotros naruto!- dijeron eufóricos ambos hombres por las palabras del rubio-naruto una última pregunta-hablo kakashi- cual sería sensei –dijo naruto- porque alegaste con lo del puesto hokage-pregunto el peli-plateado-por pura actuación a que soy el mejor actuando ¿cierto?- dijo naruto con una sonrisa-entonces ya no te importa el puesto de hokage-pregunto obito-no es que no me importe sino que ya savia que escogerían a sasuke por ser uno de los dos últimos uchihas en konoha y por eso me trace nuevas metas como las del clan y ser lo más fuerte posible para poder defenderlos y antes de que lo pregunten me comporte así porque sería extraño que el mas escandaloso de konoha no reclamara por haberle dado lo que le pertenecía a otra persona-concluyo naruto dejando un pensamiento en común en los 2 hombres-"¿ya lo tenia planeado?"-estaban sorprendidos porque al parecer naruto había hecho un plan que al parecer si funciono-por cierto ya planearon donde va a ser el recinto de sus clanes, porque los piensan fundar cierto kakashi-sama, obito-sama- dijo naruto con una sonrisa de complicidad en el rostro, sorprendiendo aún más a los dos adultos que volvieron a sacar una conclusión-"!ya tenía todo bien planeado, hasta el punto del favor que le pedimos al hokage sobre el clan y todo eso¡"-pensaron con rapidez, para después de un rápido movimiento los dos se arrodillaron frente al rubio inclinando la cabeza en forma de respeto y decir-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS NARUTO-SAMA POR TENERNOS ENCUENTA EN SU ESTUPENDO PLAN, ENRERIO MUCHAS GRACIAS!- gritaron los hombres de manera eufórica con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos- tranquilos, no fue nada-dijo naruto haciendo una posición guay de manera que los ojos de estos pobres hombres solo reaccionaron de una sola manera-¡GRACIAS NARUTO-SAMA!-mientras lloraban y lo abrasaban por los pies en donde naruto tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro por haber cumplido su primera parte del plan y ahora comenzaría la segunda parte-muy bien prepárense que mañana hablamos con la hokage para que nos dé, el permiso lo antes posible-comunico de manera entusiasta- naruto, no esperaras a la nombrarían del nuevo hokage?- pregunto kakashi- esto es por la actuación kakashi, cierto naruto-respondió óbito a la pregunta formulada por kakashi que recibió un asentimiento de naruto dando a entender que esa era la respuesta- entonces nos vemos mañana a las 10 de la mañana en la torre hokage para pedir el permiso- comunico naruto recibiendo un sí de kakashi y un claro de obito, donde cada uno se fue a sus respectivos hogares pensando que les preparaba el destino.

En otro lugar de konoha podemos ver a tres chicas de distintos colores de cabello que eran azulado, rubio y rosa; estas estaban sentadas en una banca del parque en completo silencio hasta que una decidió hablar- e-entonces nosotras seremos parte del nuevo c-clan u-uchiha-hablo hinata de manera nerviosa por cómo se miraban sus compañeras-si eso parece ser cierto…-dijo de ino de manera seria mirando a sakura- si por el momento parece ser así…-respondió sakura devolviéndole la mirada a ino, así pasaron otros minutos hasta que la mente de dos jóvenes hizo un sonoro clic en la cabeza para después mirar de manera lenta a la tercera persona de la banca y proceder a preguntar la incógnita que acabaron de descubrir- esto… hinata?-pregunto una confundida sakura por la presencia de esta en la banca- si- respondió ella al voltear a mirarla- he um que haces aquí?-pregunto ino también sorprendida de la presencia de hinata en el lugar- a que te refieres?- pregunto hinata- como lo digo… mmm… ¿Qué hacías con nosotras tras sasuke-kun?-dijo sakura- si… esto…¿ a ti no te gusta naruto?, ¿porque no estas con él en estos momentos?-termino de decir ino- a eso, es por 2 simples razones- dijo hinata- y cuáles son esas razones si se puede saber- pregunto sakura- si, si se puede saber , bueno la primera es : que mi familia me ofreció como futura esposa de sasuke-kun y yo acepte- tomando u poco de aire para lo que iba a decir- la segunda es: porque naruto-san ya no me gusta-hablo de manera seria y desinteresada, provocando que ino y sakura alzaran una sega por lo dicho-todo aclarado?- pregunto esta vez hinata donde las dos solo asintieron como respuesta, después de esto se formó otro gran silencio que fue roto por ino- lo siento chicas, me tengo que ir a atender la florería- comunico ino a las demás futuras miembros del clan uchiha- yo también lo siento, me tengo que retirar tengo una reunión de la rama principal del clan hyuga- hablo esta ves hinata- creo que yo también me voy, me tengo que alistar porque más tarde me toca turno en el hospital- dijo sakura levantándose de la banca-bueno si no es más adiós chicas- dijo ino-hasta pronto ino, hinata y cuídense- hablo sakura- si, hasta pronto hermanas de clan espero encontrarnos de nuevo- dijo de manera despreocupada hinata, este comentario causo que sakura e ino se sonrojaran por el comentario para después seguir por su camino con un pensamiento en la cabeza-"maldita sea tendré que compartir a sasuke-kun, bueno yo lo tomare todo para mí y les daré las migajas a las demás para que se conformen, si eso hare"- se decía ino mentalmente haciendo un plan para que ella tuviera más tiempo con sasuke-"con que hermanas de clan he… bueno hare lo posible para estar a la altura de sasuke-kun para que pueda pasar un poco más de tiempo con él, ¡ si eso hare!"- dijo sakura de manera optimista- "sasuke-kun"-pensaba hinata mientras caminaba al recinto del clan hyuga con un hilo de sangre que bajaba de la nariz, si señores hinata no es la persona santa que todos creen que es ya que tiene dentro un celebro tan pervertido que tiene humillaría fácilmente al de jiraya-sama pero eso solamente lo sabría ella y en un futuro no muy lejano el pobre de sasuke.


End file.
